


Anticipation Makes the Act Sweeter

by Swankyo0



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows that sometimes it pays to just let Snape rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation Makes the Act Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> foliageink on LJ suggested "Snape was shouting at Harry in his lab non-stop. Harry absent-mindedly licked the spit out of the corner of his mouth."

"…your father!" Severus roared as Harry blinked back at him. Severus had been yelling for ten minutes. Harry had stopped listening a while ago, instead watching the truly amazing spectacle that was Severus Snape in full out Bastard Mode. Severus' elegant hands twitched as if they wanted to wrap around Harry's throat, his eyes flashed dark and dangerous, and his greasy black hair clung to the sides of his flushed face and tangled in the corner of his mouth were a small amount of spittle had collected as he growled.

It really shouldn't have been as arousing as it was.

~*~

Five minutes later, Harry adjusted the bulge in his trousers and tried to think of a way to defuse the situation so they could move on to the make up sex. He had told Severus he had been trying to help and when the timer had gone off he hadn't seen the harm in taking the cauldron off the burner. He had cleaned up after the explosion, repaired what he could, promised to replace what he couldn't. Severus had yelled about the mess and destruction, had insult his intelligence, his upbringing and his lineage. Shouldn't the fight be over now?

~*~

Five minutes later Harry didn't notice as Severus pointed out every priceless item Harry had destroyed.

Harry didn't notice when Severus dropped his voice to a low, dangerous growl. He didn't notice Severus stalking over to stand in front of him. He _did_ notice the bit of spittle clinging to the left corner of Severus' mouth, though, and, all he could think was how much better Severus' mouth looked glistening from being brutally kissed than from spitting angry words.

With that thought in mind, Harry leaned forward and licked the corner of Severus' mouth. Pulling back he smiled. "Much better."

~*~

"Potter!" Severus sputtered. "What-?"

"You had spit…" Harry mumbled, his eyes trained on Severus' mouth.

"Are you even listening?"

"Not really." Harry leaned closer to that tightly drawn mouth, barely brushing his lips over Severus' before being pushed away. Harry growled in frustration. "Damn it, Severus! I get it! Can we _PLEASE_ move on to the make up sex now?" Harry glared at Severus.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Severus smirked before crushing his lips to Harry's.

Later, lying sticky and sated over Severus, Harry mumbled, "Wow, I'm letting you rant as long as you want next time."


End file.
